Summer Festival
by Eueluna
Summary: This is Sasu/FemNaru. This story is about the Uchiha family will stay with the Uzumaki family under the summer and many things happends,This is my first SasuNaru story so plz dont get mad
1. Uchiha Coming To Uzumaki

Hello Everyone^^

This is my first SasuNaru story ever,I hope you will like it,its not so good but..

I hope you will enjoy it^^

**Chapter One: Uchiha Come To Uzumaki**

It was summer in Konoha and everyone in Konoha High had summer holiday. One day a black car went in Konoha,In the car was there 4 persons. The man as went the car has black hair and eyes and he talk to a women with a map. She had a long black hair and her eyes was black too. In the back sit two boys, one in 18 years old with a horsetail and his brother was 16 with black hair like an duck butt in the naked.

The car stop in front of a big house and out from the house comming a women with long red hair and blue eyes.

"Hello Mikoto" That women said

"Hello Kushina dear,how have it been?" That black haired whomen said,Mikoto

"It's have been great and you?"

"Oh,thanks here too"

"Hello Kushina,long time no see" The black haired man said

"Hello Fagaku,Yes it is,Is this your kids?" Kushina asked

"Yes,THis is Sasuke" Fagaku said and look at the younger boy

"And this is Itachi" Mikoto said and looked at the older boy

The two boys looked at the red haired women and nace too meet you.

"Aww,They have grown since last time"

After they had talk short moment come a white car with a blond haired man in. He went to the house and when he stop the car he come out and he had long blond hair and blue eyes and on hes jacket stood a word 'Hokage'

"Yo everyone" He said with a smile"sorry I am late Kushina but Jiraya talked to me"

"It okey my love"

"It was´t yesterday Minato"

"It was´t Fagaku"

"Oh,Is this Sasuke and Itachi? They have grown up i see"

"Yes they have" Makoto said

"Oh,but the way,Kushina,where is Naruko?"

"She is on a walk with Kyuubi"

"Who is Naruko?" Aked Itachi

"She is a beatiful girl in Konoha" said Kushina

"MUM,I AM HOME"

Everyone heard a voice and when they look at the person who said that,saw they a blond girl with pigtails,blue eyes,she had blue jeans and orange sweater and behind her a red fox.

"Honey,where have you been?" Asked Kushina

"Sorry,I and Kyuubi was in the park and play a game with Kiba and Akamaru" Said Naruko with a smile on her face

"Okey Honey,THis is the Uchiha family who´s come to stay with us under the holyday"

Naruko turned around and bow to them

"Hello and welcome to Konoha" said Naruko with a gute smile

They thanked her and they waled in to the house. Minato asked Naruto if she can show them the bedroom.

"Here are you room"

"Thanks Naruko-Chan" Said Itachi

She smiled and Sasuke bluched at that. Itachi giggle and Sasuke glare at him. When Naruko had walked away asked Itachi Itachi Sasuke if he like Naruko but he did´t answer.

**18 o´clock**

"Sasuke,Itachi,Naruko dinner time" Kusina shout to the three.

"We are coming mom" Naruko shout back

When the kids had walked down asked Minato if Naruko chuld show the boys around Konoha,so after dinner walked they out and walked to the park and there meet they Kiba and Akamaru.

"Hello Naruko-Chan,who are they?" Kiba asked with a big smile.

"Hello ,this is fron the family I talked about before,This is Itachi and this Sasuke" Naruko said and smile back

"Yo" Itachi said without smile or look mad out.

"Hey" Sasuke said little cool and cold in the voice.

"Hello Guys"

After they hade talked a little walked they to the playground in the park and they eat ice-cream and walked to the swing,till they saw an pink haired girl and a blond horsetailed girl with her.

"Hello Baka,why are you with this cute boys" did that pink haired girl said and `baka´ said she slow.

"Hello Sakura,they are with me beacous their parents know my parents" Naruko said little tired

"Die monster so they can be with cute girls,like us" the blond haired girl said.

Naruko looked down and wanted to cry and run away from them,Sasuke and Itachi looked at Naruko and then they glare at the two other girls.

"You two morons,leave Naru-Chan alone or else.." Itachi said in a very mad tone.

"She is kind,beautiful,sweet and look like an angel and you two are ugly,nasty and look like monster self " Sasuke said and he was very very mad at them.

The two girls begin to cry and they run away from themand Naruko looked shocked and she smiled at them,they blushed and she walked to them and kissed them on the cheek and thanked they and soo they begin to walk home.

"Naruko-Chan,can you come down?" Kushina asked little happy.

"Sasuke,Itachi you too" Mikoto this time.

"What is is mom?"

"What do you three about go to The Summer Festival this summer?"

The two boys looked confused so Kushina explained to them that is a festival to celabrate the Hokage,the Hokage walk around Konoha and talk to the inhabitants explained Kushina for said that they should love to go to the they had talk walked Sasuke,Naruko and Itachi to their room´s and walked to their bed´s.

Around midnight one figure walked in to Naruko's room and walked to her bed and sat beside figure strocke his hand over Naruko´s face and hair.

"I hope you will be my girl becuse I love you so much"

The figure strocke one more time in her hair and kissed her on the forehead,then he walked out from the room and said good night and closed the door.

**Next Morning** walked a girl in to the boys room.

"Good morning sleep head´s,wake up,the breakfast is ready and our parents is out and shopping and comming home tonight" Naruko said with a happy smile so the two boys become little happy to see her.

"Naruko?! Good morning" Sasuke said and smile and stroke his hand in his hair.

"Good morning Naru-Chan" Itachi said smiledto her and laugh little to the happy girl

They walked down and they eat their breakfast"

-------

I hope that you like and enjoy in plz comment,chapter 2: The New Persen comming soon,I must only write it on the computer

Take Care!


	2. The New Persen

Hello Everyone!

Sorry that I am late with this^^' I was thinkign do upload chapter 2 n 3 but I think you want to read this now^^

Enjoy this^^

Have it good

**Chapter Two: The New Persen**

"I am going out with Kyuubi,I coming home soon" Naruk said

"Okey Naru-Chan" Itachi said "Take Care and be home soon"

Naruko walked out with Kyuubi and Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other and they running up to Naruko´s room.

They looked at the door and open it. In the room she han a bed,a desk with an computer,one wardrobe,bookcase and and a bedtable.

The computer was on so they walked to it and they saw thet she was online on MSN and she talked to one who´s name was 'Neji-Sama' and they read wat they hade talked about:

Neji-Sama: Cant you meet me?

ANLOVER: Sure,why not? where?

Neji-Sama: he park,it´s that okey?

ANLOVER: Sure,I coming after I have wake up Sasuke and Itachi

Neji-Sama: Okey,Honey

ANLOVER: STOP CALLING ME THAT

Neji-Sama: Okey,Okey

Who was that persen she had talked to? Is he her boyfriend? Many questions spining in their heads. They walked out from her room and walked to the ground floor and watched the clock,she has been gone in 52 minutes now.

"I going and look after her,to see if she is alright" Sasuke said

"I'm coming with you for-"

"NO,If she should coming home before me"

"Okey,but be safe and come home soon"

Sasuke walked out and begining to run to the park(there is many parks but is was one close to her house) Naruko was.

" are different from before when we went in elementary school. Now you are so nice and before you bulled everyone"

Sasuke walked and see Naruko talked to a boy in his age.

"Yes,but it was before,now I want to stop them who´s bulling pepole"

"So nice of you" Naruko said,smiled and giggled

"You,Naruko-Chan?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Neji said and looked at Naruko´s eyes and smiled and came closed to her lips,but Naruko toke her hand in the way,Sasuke´s eyes winden bigger and wanted to kill him.

"Sorry Neji..but.."

"But what?"

Naruko sighed and looked at Neji

"I dont love you,sorry..."

Sasuke heared what she had said and begin to smile

"But Naru-Chan,How cant you love me? I love you so much...I will coming back and make you love me" Neji took Naruko´s hands and kissed her on the cheek and walked away. Sasuke walked to Naruko and hugged her and asked if she was alright and she said she was,she called at Kyuubi and they walked home.

When they come home Itachi hugged them and Naruko asked if they hungry and ofcourse they said yes and when Mikoto,Kushina,Minato and Fagaku walked in saw they three kids sleeped together in the couch.

--------------------

NarSai:Sorry that this chapter was short,GOMEN_,PLZ FORGIVE ME!!!!

Sasu,Ita: We cant forgive you

NarSai: I understand that*sigh*

Naru: Come on guys,dont get mad at her,she do her best,I think...

NarSai: When I have boring in school I write this story,in my english book..*sigh*

Ita: In your english book?

Sasu: What do your teacher say about it?

NarSai: Nothing^^'

Naru: Okey,but you must work harder now on the chapter 3,humph

NarSai:*sigh* I will try,I'm not clear with it becouse I have no idea on it..but I have write it a litle^^'

Naru,Sasu,Ita: GOOD!!

NarSai: Must going,Naru-Chan can you take over..*walk away to bed*

Sasu,Ita:...She´s tired..I think....

Naru: Haha,she must up early today,is 03.04 on the morning,haha..but,write feed back^^

Sasu,Naru,Ita: SEE YOU NEXT TIME

NarSai: HEY,PLZ CAN YOU 3 BE GUIET,I TRY TO SLEEP HERE!!!!

Ita,Sasu,Naru: ...gomen...


	3. Yukata Shopping

Heeeello :D

I'm so, so sorry that I haven't upload a chapter yet!

But I going my first year in high school ^_^ so I'm very, very sorry! Please don't hate me!

But I will try to become a better writer

**Chapter Three: Yukata Shopping!**

The next morning did Naruko wake up to the smell of fresh pancakes. She walked up from the couch to the kitchen there she saw Itachi and Sasuke cooking breakfast. But that wasn't the funny part, no, the funny part was that they looked so funny and they had something white in they faces. Naruko started to laugh. Sasuke and Itachi looked at her and they become red in their faces.

"Why are you laughing for? Have you never seen a man cook before?" Sasuke said. Naruko dried her eyes from the tears and smiled.

"Yes I have. But not two boys with flour in the face"

Sasuke dried his face but Itachi didn't care about it and did the table settings. When he was finish they begin to eat and talked what they should to today.

"I think we should by dresses to the summer festival. It's coming up soon" Naruko said with pancake in her month.

"I think Naruko have a point there. But how much will it cost?" Itachi said and have eaten up and took he's things to do the dishes.

"It's depends on the model you want. But the one who are good and beautiful can cost around 107 dollars"

"Wow" Sasuke said.

They had eaten up and walked out to look for their dresses or you can say Yukata. Naruko walked down the road by the park to the next part of the city. They come to a road as looked old if you watched the house. Naruko told them that this part of the city was the first part of it but they didn't want to destroy it and saved it but they did renovate many of them so they could hold. When they come to a house they could see many Yukatas in many styles. When they walked in a young woman welcomed them and helped them.

"You sir should have the colours black and red I think. Maybe a little white" She said to Itachi.

"And you sir should have blue, black and white for light up the dark colours" She said then she looked at Naruko and smiled.

"You miss have a good figure" Naruko smiled. "You should have…" She said thinking. "Blue, orange and black" She smiled and did think again. "You guys going to match" She walked behind the disk in to a room. The door behind them opened up so the three watched who have come in and both Sasuke and Naruko's eyes grow. The person who had walked in was Neji. Neji saw them both and walked to them.

"Naruko-Chan, what a surprise. Are you here to buy a dress? The dress you had one year ago must still fit and it looked good on you" Neji said with a smirk on his face. Sasuke glared at him and Naruko tried to say something but the clerk comes back with three Yukatas. She handed them the one she did should fit them. They tried them on and they did fit and she had to guess their sizes.

"Ooohh. They look good on you. Miss look so cute and you boys look handsome. If I only I could me in your shoes miss" She said and was nearly to hug them.

"I agree with her. You look very cute Naru" Neji said but Naruko didn't listening what he had said.

"You guys look so good in that" Naruko jumped in joy. They paid and walked out. But Naruko did feel that someone followed them and looked back to see Neji.

"Neji, don't follow us" Naruko screamed at him. He only smirked and walked pass them.

"See you later Naru" Was the only thing he said. Naruko didn't like the feeling and she could see the killing glare Sasuke had on Neji so the only thing she could do was to smile.

When they come home their parents wanted to see their dresses.

Naruko's dress was orange with blue stars on and the rope she had was black.

Sasuke's was blue with white dots and the rope was also black.

Itachi's was black red clouds and white rope.

"They are so cute" Kushina and Mikoto screamed in chorus.

"Did you find some shoes?" Fagaku asked and looked at them.

"No, no they should we fix" Kushina said. "But we couldn't buy them if we didn't know the colours on their Yukatas"

Minato sighed and begin to talk about they should eat and then go to sleep for tomorrow they should do a thing. They did as they was told.

When Naruko was sleeping someone opened her door and walked in. She moved quickly and muttered like she had a nightmare.

"Shhh my darling. Everything will be alright, I promise" The man kissed her on the forehead and walked out from the room.

LALALALA X)

Me: Yes! My original to chapter three disappeared so I had to improvise for about 1 to 2 hours and when I mean improvise I mean write what came to my head O-O

Sasu: We can see that. This chapter sucks and the story

Me: Sorry *go to emo corner*

Naru: Sasuke, be nice!

Sasu: I'm only telling the truth!

Ita: Don't be rude Sasuke. I know she's doing this to slow but she must study too…

Me: ITACHI, THANKS FOR YOU UNDERSTANDS ME! *happy, happy girl*

Sasu, Ita: …

Naru: *Giggle*

Me: I hope you liked it… even I and Sasuke didn't and I will try harder.. and even I say it every time but things always coming in the way. So bye bye!

All four: See u in the next chapter!


	4. Shopping day?

HEEEEELLO AGAIN :D It wasn't so long ago ;D

Now I think I will write something… I'm going to improvise again ^^' But I hope u guys will like it^^

And thanks for you faves :D It makes me happy ^w^3

Enjoy!

**Chapter four: Shopping day? **

The clock struck 09,32 and Naruko was up and had eaten, taken a shower and walked Kyuubi. Now she was watching TV with her mother and Mikoto. They watched _Project Runway_ but couldn't watch finish for they had to go before the boys waked up. The only of the boys who was up was Fagaku and he was reading the newspaper and when the girls was going to go he only looked up then down again to read about economy.

With the girls

Naruko looked and was wondering where they was about to go. A little bit later she saw where they was about to go. To the shopping centre.

"Mom, why are we going to the mall?" Naruko asked and looked at Kushina who looked back at her with a smile.

"We are going to shopping shoes" Kushina said and they walked in. But Naruko sighed.

'I want to go home' was the only thing Naruko could think about. She looked around but waked in her thought when Mikoto called at her.

With the boys

Sasuke looked at the mirror and he thought that he was handsome like always (Don't ask me, he is like that with a mirror^^'') and he wondered what they should do today. He walked out of the bathroom and ran in to with Minato and he was smiling. Sasuke didn't like this feeling. Minato took Sasuke's arm and drag him downstairs with a bigger smile.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Minato said and dragged Sasuke out and Fagaku dragged Itachi but he didn't smile at all.

"Where are you taking us?" Sasuke said irritable and Itachi only was looking around meanwhile Minato and Fagaku punched the two boys into the car and begin to drive away.

With the girls

Naruko looked around to find a way out of the shoe store. Kushina and Mikoto were like monsters. They had find three or four pair shoes and when she had tried them on they came with thousand new ones. She had to get away from them.

She ran out from the shop and ran in to Fagaku. She looked up and he locked down on her. Behind him were Minato, Sasuke and Itachi.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruko asked and looked like a question mark.

Minato laughed and walked up to his daughter and hugged her.

"You are so cute~ Naru-Chan" Minato said.

"Minato, you shouldn't come here right now. We are not finish here yet" Kushina said and locked irritated and behind her Mikoto came after.

"Sorry honey but the boys were up before we excepted" Minato said and did a fake sad face.

Sasuke and Itachi walked up to Naruko.

"Why were you running away?" Sasuke asked and grinned at her. She explained what had happened and they looked shocked.

'Now I understand my father' Sasuke thought.

Minato, Fagaku, Mikoto and Kushina walked back in and in some seconds later they came back with some bags and then walked out from the shopping centre.

Sasuke, Naruko and Itachi thought the same thing…. What the hell?

**End of chapter 4**

So, it did take time, gomene!

But I'm going in high school and have much to do, I hope you understand.

So I think I send in chapter 5 next month or in the middle of the summer^^'

I must come up with an idea haha xD

So I hope you a good life to next time (Or to say, a good life in your entire life)

Sasu,Naru,Ita,Me: SEE YOU NEXT TIME! :D


	5. Alone With You

Hello :D My holiday is soon over and my school-schedule is .R.I.B.L.Y!

So I don't know how often I'm going to upload a new chapter Sorry!

But I upload this in mean time :D Enjoy! And thanks for faving this…story XD

**Chapter 5: Alone With You**

When they got home the adults just walked in and to chatter about some things the younger ones didn't catch up. The adults disappeared ones they got in and the younger ones got to carry in the bags.

"Where did they walk of now?" Naruko asked and sighed when she putted the bags on the table.

Sasuke and Itachi walked after her and sat their bags on the sink and just sighed them to.

"Don't know, but they must hiding something that they don't want us to find out" Sasuke said and leaned at the sink with his arm in cross over his chest.

Itachi just stood there and was thinking. Naruko looked at him or just say studying him. She didn't think about how they two boys did look like so much when they meet the first time and now she looking at him or to say studying him, she see that he is very handsome. Why didn't she think about that earlier?

While she was studying Itachi without he knew about it for he was calling someone, was Sasuke looking at her. He didn't like her studying Itachi. He wanted that she should look at him like that. He's easily jealousy and he would do almost everything so she would look at him. It was he's goal!

Naruko realize that she was staring at Itachi and looked away while she was blushing.

Itachi said that he was going somewhere and Naruko asked if he needed help to find that place. Sasuke growled a little silent but to he's luck that Itachi knew where he should go but thanked for she wanted to help. Itachi walked off and said he would come home about two hours. They said goodbye and he was off. Then Sasuke realized that the adults had gone away somewhere and Itachi had gone somewhere too.

He was alone with Naruko!

He looked at Naruko and didn't know what to say but he didn't need to say anything right then for in that time Kyuubi walked in and jumped on Naruko.

"Kyuubi, do you want to go out?" Naruko said and then looked at Sasuke. "Do you want to go out with me and Kyuubi a bit?" She said with a big smile that Sasuke couldn't say no to so he nodded and they walked out.

When they walked down the street Sasuke saw how much alive this street was. Kids playing and adults trained, cleaned their cars or just walked with their partners, friends or children.

"This part of the city is very calm and happy if I say so" Naruko said. "I have lived here all my life so I know some of these people. Do you see the little girl over there that's playing with her mother's lipstick?"

"Yes, I do. What's with her?" Sasuke said.

"She had cancer about three years ago but she never gave up. She said to the doctors that she would survive and she never did cry. She's strong and a very kind girl" Naruko said with a smile on her lips.

"Yes, she must be"

"If I had to know I had cancer I would cry I think. But she was lucky she had the nice one and not the bad one. I look up to her" Naruko smiled and her eyes become bluer and glossier.

Sasuke wanted to hug her and kiss her on the eyes and the pink lips. They looked soft and he was thinking that if he had the chance he would kiss her. If he dared!

When they were in the park they played with Kyuubi. Sasuke and Naruto had a good time when they realized that they must go home before someone is home and don't know where they are.

When they come home no one was there.

"Hello? Mum? Dad?" Naruko called. But no one answered.

"I call Itachi and you can call out parents" Sasuke said and walked off to call.

Just when they was about to call it begin to raid and a thunder came. Naruko jumped and was shaking like hell but Sasuke was in another room. When he called Itachi he said he was staying there over the evening because the storm that was outside and he said that their mum had call him earlier and said that they wasn't coming home yet. That was also because of the storm. Sasuke did understand and turned the cell phone off and walked in to Naruko to say what was said. When he walked in to the living room he saw Naruko shaking like hell and did run over to her. He hugged her and she sobbed in his arms. It was like a dream to come true for him to hold her close.

**End of chapter 5**

I must be evil and stop here!

I don't know when I can update, because I have school to *sigh*.

But I hope it will not be tooooo long but in mean time, have it good and I hoped you all had a nice summer :D

And I take the time now and apologise for my writhing especially in the first chapters!

But I will try harder!

See you in next chapter!


	6. Emotionally thoughts

Hello everyone! Ones again xD

Sorry I can't update very often!

So last time we got to know that Naruko is afraid of the thunder ;O But she's lucky and Sasukes there, or is he the one's lucky? We got to see hehe :D

Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: ****Emotionally thoughts**

When he was holding her he didn't know what to do. Sasuke was thinking in he's head what he should do; he didn't come up with an answer. Sasuke looked at her meanwhile she hugged him and cried all she could and shake very badly. He hugged her closer to his buddy like he would take the damage of the thunder when it will attack. Naruko couldn't think because she was too afraid to do anything, she felt weak and pathetic.

'How can I cry so much of some thunder? Oh gosh! The worst thing in the world, **I'm crying in front of Sasuke!**' Naruko was thinking.

Sasuke looked at Naruko and saw that she had troubled with something so he lied down in the couch with Naruko on top of him. Naruko blushed so she looked like a tomato.

"It's okay to be afraid" He said and was looking at the roof meanwhile he was caressed her long hair. Naruko blushed and looked at him.

'He's really handsome too! You can see that he is a nice person then he's not angry' Naruko smiled a little but then she became angry at herself for crying like this but she had to admit that she liked Sasuke muscles. She pressed herself closer to his thoracic and he became choked for the moment but he didn't complain. He wanted to stay like this for the rest of the night but he didn't want her to think he was a total pervert but he couldn't let go of her.

After some minutes later the thunder stopped but neither of them wanted to let it go yet. But then Naruko didn't shake anymore she sat up and looked down at Sasuke who looked up at her and smiled and she smiled back. They sat like this for a while but then realised how they sat. Naruko sat on Sasukes hip and her hands on his stomach. They both turned red and Naruko defected from Sasuke and they couldn't look each other in the eyes. Sasuke coughed and said.

"Do you want to eat something?"

Naruko looked at him and smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, the clock is much so we should eat and then go to bed" Naruko said and she walked out to do some dinner.

In the kitchen she started to do some spaghetti and meatballs. Sasuke walked in and begin to do some vegetables to the dinner. Naruko couldn't say she hated vegetables but some of them were tasteless and she didn't like that. Sasuke on the other hand liked it because is healthy but hated sweet things like candy but Naruko had a sugar tooth on her side. They may have different tastes but they still liked each other but yet they couldn't tell the other about it.

When they had eaten Sasuke took the dishes while Naruko took a shower. She wanted him to go first but he insisted that she would go first and she was too tired to argument about it, so she did what she was told. In the shower she was thinking about the day, the summer festival that was coming up and of course about Sasuke. She did think that Itachi was nice, handsome, smart and not too old for her but Sasuke was different. Yes he was handsome, nice, caring, smart, funny when he wanted but there was something that she couldn't say about him that make her fall for him more and more. She sighed and stopped the shower and brushed her teeth and hair. But on the way out she had never been felt this ashamed and scared in her whole life. When she lived the bathroom in just a bath towel in front of her stood…

**End of chapter 6**

Mohaha I end it her for the time being but I will update so fast I can! If you want to guess who stand on front of her you can but I will not tell ;)

I have much in school right know so I doing so much I can!

And a good thing, it snowing outside, I'm so happy :D

I hope you had a good Christmas and a New Year so see you in the next chapter and I'm sorry this take time, bye~


	7. Sasuke's Guilt

**Chapter 7: Sasuke's guilt**

…a man in the dark shadow. She was naked in front of a man who didn't live here. She yelled. The man attacks her and pushed her down to shut her up. It was something with the body shape, but she couldn't say how exactly. He held her down and she kicked him and did everything to get away from him. His grip tightened and it begins to hurt. Just in few seconds she heard fast and hard steps to her location and she saw in a glimpse of her eye that it was Sasuke with a knife and he looked pissed; pissed like fucking hell.

"Let her go" Sasuke said with a very dark voice.

The man looked up and just thought it must be a kid that wants to be a hero but then Sasuke looked like a devil, a devil that would kill. He kicked Sasuke on his legs that he fell and then took Naruko on his shoulders and went up on his legs. Sasuke wanted to push him down but Naruko would fall with him if he did that. The man kicked Sasuke on the ribs then jumped with Naruko on his shoulders out of a window and ran to a car that a woman sat in and went off.

Sasuke was on the floor trying to get up but it hurt like hell. He took his cell phone and called his parents. Fagaku answered the phone with a hard voice.

"Sasuke, I hope this is relevant" He said.

Sasuke became angry at his father. "Father, this is very, very relevant! Naruko has been kidnapped by a man after she had a shower. I couldn't stop him, he was to strong." Sasuke said angry at his father and at himself.

Fagaku was silence in a few seconds then like oil on fire he roared to Minato who was next to him. "Naruko has been kidnapped"

In the phone you could hear glass break and a silence in shock. Fagaku said to Sasuke that he would call the police and then hang up. Sasuke called 911.

"911 what have happened?" A woman said in a calm voice. That thing Sasuke was thinking in that second how someone could was this calm in this job? But he put that aside and told her what have happened.

"Where are you now? Is someone hurt?" She asked.

"I am in her house and I think my rips are broken" He said and told her the address.

"I'm sending police and ambulance. I will talk to you till they are coming if something happening." She said.

They talked about five to ten minutes till the police and ambulance came and they knocked on the door. Sasuke yelled to them to come in because he couldn't move so much. They came in and Sasuke hang up on the woman. When a doctor looked at him he said that he had broken a few ribs but they hadn't moved around because he didn't move so much. He got interviewed by the police. When did it happened, how did it happened and the question went on and on. Sasuke got tired and told them many times to look for her. They took their time that he got angry. The storm had lighted and the phone rang. The police answered and they talked to Narukos parents.

"Your family and her family are coming soon. The storm isn't so hard that it was few hours ago" a police man said. Sasuke was relieved that they were coming but hoped that they would come home okay. The police man looked at Sasuke and Sasuke felt a bit uneasy and asked him annoyed what he wanted. The police man looked at him and said.

"How do we know that it wasn't you that took her away?"

Sasuke was first choked then irritated. He told the police how could he say that? He loved Naruko even they didn't know each other just a few days but he had some connect with her like something he doesn't have with someone else. He wished for her best and hoped that they would find her. When he was about to tell the police how he felt another cop picked him up. The cop walked away and Sasuke sat there waited for his parents to come. After a while he could hear a voice who called Sasuke. He looked up and saw his mother run towards him och hugged him and was holding him tight. Sasuke liked the smell of his mother and he was feeling safe but he looked up to see Minato and Kushina talked to the cops and Kushina was crying, crying so her eyes where all red. Sasuke did think it was his fault.

"It isn't your fault honey" His mother said. He looked up to meet her worrying eyes and he looked away. A cop walked to them and said it would be alright that they had witnesses that had seen the crime and the followed the trace.

Later that evening Sasuke looked out of the window thinking about Naruko, if she was alright or she was dead. He didn't want to think about it but he couldn't help it. He was worry and he didn't want to leave his room. He was scared. Scared to see Minato and Kushina in their eyes.

**End of chapter 7**

Hope you like it, I was thinking to make this longer but I was thinking it would a chapter next time about Naruko.

Hope you enjoyed this and see you next time!


	8. Naruko In A Metal Box

Hello everyone, sorry for the late update. I will try to update soon but school take much of my time. I haven't seen my friends so much, some of them in a year or so. But when I have time I will write, if I have any inspiration in mind.

Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 8: Naruko in a metal box**

Naruko woke up of the cold of the room. She was a bit of dozy but looked around anyway and what she saw was a room made of metal. She looked around a bit more and saw she was lying in a bed and on the over side of the room was a table and a chair made in wood and one lamp on the floor at the bed. It was very empty.

Naruko tried to get up but her legs weren't listening to her and she did fall of the bed to the metal floor. Then she realised that she had a nightgown on her, but she didn't put that on. She begins to panic, where was she, why can't she move and most important, who had dressed her?

"Good morning Uzumaki-Chan" A man said at the door that had open without her realise.

She looked up and saw a man with long dark hair and.. red eyes? He walked up to her and she didn't like him at all, even though they haven't met before. She tried to get up but couldn't.

"Don't try to get up, you have been paralyzed for the moment and can't move much" He said and lifted up her to the bed again.

"Who are you?" When she asked she didn't know if she should be angry or afraid. He looked at her. His eyes, she couldn't read them. They were hard as stone and cold as ice. Then he turned around and walked to the door.

"Hey" She yelled out "Don't walk away when I talk to you" He stops his steps and turned his head around. Naruko glared at the man. She forgot to be afraid but at the moment she didn't care, she didn't like this man. He walked away and locked the door while Naruko begin to be angry instead of afraid.

Naruko fell asleep during her angry outburst and wake up when a man who had black hair and different eye colour stared at her. She jumped into the corner. He smirked while he walked over to the table and put something there. She couldn't see what he was putting there so the curious grow. The man looked at her and said that she could eat if she wanted but would be back in one hour and left. When the door was locked she ran to the table to see what it was. It was food. She looked at it, smelled it and even poked it. She was hungry and thinking it was best to eat something, even if it was poisoned. She sat down by the table and begins to eat. It was a salad with pork. It was good but she thinks ramen is better.

When she sat there and ate Naruko thought how she could get out of there. The room was in metal and the rest of wood or some cloth, nothing useful sadly. When the food was gone it was time to look around and see if something was hidden, if she was very, very lucky. She got to the bed and looked under it but nothing, not even dust. This place is so clean that her mother would be the happiest mother on earth. She couldn't sit here to think about that stuff, she needed to get out of here. Her parents must be worried now and Sasuke was hurt. How is he? Is he fine? Naruko sighed and hung her head. She didn't have time for this thinking either. She got up again and walked to the desk and opened one of two drawers. In there was a knife you have to open latters with. Naruko opened the other drawer and found a mirror. A mirror? Why do they have a latter knife and a mirror here?

Meanwhile Naruko was thinking the door lock made a sound. Naruko closed the drawers and jumped to the bed. In comes that man with the different eye colours. He looked at her with a smirk and walked over to the plate. Before he walks out he looks at Naruko and she's at him. When he is by the door she begins to talk.

"Why am I here? I think I have the right to know, right?" Her voice was pretty strong. Much stronger than she thought it would be. He was thinking for a while and when he begins to talk. He had a voice of a boy who has a prank in his mind. A very bad prank.

"I can't tell you Naruko, it's alright I call you Naruko right?" Before she could answer he continues talking.

"Good. I hope you won't have to boring here for I think you will have to stay for a while. Maybe some weeks if you are lucky and unlucky" He stop to talk and had this devil smile "Even I can't tell then" He walks out and locks the door.

Naruko sat on the bed thinking till she fall asleep and the last thing she was thinking was of her family, friends and on Sasuke.

**End of chapter 8**

Hope you liked it and I will update soon as I have the possibility to it.

Later, guys!


	9. The Little Girl

Long time no see my friends!

If you are still follow or have sat this as you faveorite I want to thank you for like this story. I myself don't anymore BUT I will finish this for your sake *big smile*

I don't care about my school work right know and I will do so much I can right know, enjoy and thanks again ^^

**Chapter 9: The little girl**

It had been three days since Naruko was kidnapped by a man and a woman. Everyone was in worry and didn't know what to do. The cops had some clues but not so many that whould find her. Kushina was in her room and cried, Minato was talking to he cops 24/7. Mikoto and Fagaku tried to calm them both down and Itachi was out and looking around to find some clues on his own. Then we have Sasuke. Sasuke was looking at the wall and thinking about her. He blamed himself and even if the adults told him that it wasn't his fault he couldn't stop thinking like that.

Sasuke got up from the bed and went out from the room. He hated it. He hated to her Kushina cry and her Minato yell at the cops. He went out for a walk, hes parents didn't said anything. They did think it was for the better.

He walked down the street into the park Naruko loved. He looked around and thought what it was the last time they were here was her last time? He heard a loud laugh and looked at the girl. He recognized that girl. It was that girl Naruko talked about some days ago. The girl who had cancer. He smiled a bit and walked over. The girl looked at him.

"Hello mister" she smiled at him as she sat at some swings.

"Hello to you too" he said back. He saw that she didn't swing. "Why don't you swing? It is a swing after all" he joked. She did a giggle and begin to kick her legs.

"I'm only waiting for my mom. She is late but I will be waiting like a good girl"

Sasuke felt sorry for her. She was just a kid.

"Do you want me to push you while you waiting for your mother?" He asked with a small smile. The girl did the biggest smile in the world, like she had won some money.

"You would do that mister? Thank you very much" She laughed while Sasuke nodded and begin to push her. You could hear she liked it and he had this happy feeling that he could make this girl smile.

"Mister, you looked sad earlier. Has something bad happened?" The girl said. Sasuke was taked back. She countinue to talk. "You looked so lonely like someone had taken your doll" Sasuke did a small laugh that she compared it with a missed doll. She was just a little girl, you could tell.

"Yeah, a frined of mine is missing" He said and pushed her and looked around for her mother.

"Are you talking about Naruko-oneesan?" She said with a bit of sadness in her voice. Sasuke just said 'yeah' silently.

"Naruko-oneesan is kind. She always made me laugh even if she was the one who needen to laugh. I can't belive someone whould take her" She said and looked up to the sky. "But have you given up mister?" Sasuke didn't know how to answere. Had he given up? He knew after 48 hours a missing person halved to be find alive or to be find ether way. Had he really given up?

"I haven't given up you know. She's strong and can take care of it. She will not give up without a fight so don't give up mister for soon she will come to us with a big smile like she always do" The little girl turned aroud to Sasuke and smiled. She understod him. It's problely becouse she knew how he was feeling. She must have had the same though before.

"Yeah, I think you are right little girl" He smiled back. "We can't give up yet right?"

"Yeah, that's the spirit mister. So don't have that face"

Sasuke nodded and after a while of pushing her she told him he could stop. He stoped the swing and she jumped of.

"Thank you mister that you pushed me but I must go home now" She smiled. He was choked. Wasn't her mother picking her up?

"But what about your mother?" He asked and looked around, maybe he had missed her.

"I only said that so I could talk to you" her smile was big. "You looked that you needed it so I wanted to help. But now I must go before mother gets angry"

Sasuke nodded but didn't like the idea to ler a little girl walk home. "I walk you home. It's getting late and I can explain to your mother"

"You will mister? Thank you" She begin to walk and sing a mother goose song.

"That's the last thing I can to" he walked beside her and listen to her sing. They walked up for the street there Uzumaki lived on. They walked past the house to a house three doors away. It was the same size like the Uzumaki house. They walked up to the door and the girl opened it shile screaming to her mother. Soon a women rum down and was ready to ask out her daughter but she realised fast that Sasuke stod there.

"Who are you?" The mother asked. She didn't trust him. Who whould have, he is a teen who come home with a little girl.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I living with the Uzumaki familiy. I just walked her home after I meet her in the park" He answered and hoped she didn't think anything bad about him. The mother reacted to the Uzumaki part and got a sad face.

"I head about Naruko. Have they found her yet?" She asked while Sasuke just shaked his head 'no'.

"But we can't give up right? That was what you daughter said to me in the park. She helped me to not lose it" he said. The mother looked at her daughter then back to Sasuke with a smile.

"That's right. She is a Uzumaki right? And it's haven't been that long. I know that they will find her.

"I hope so too" Sasuke said back. With that he said bye and walked back to the Uzumaki house with knew thoughts and hope. He woudn't give up. Maybe he could do something. He had contacts he could use. Then he walked in to the house and saw the cops there in the living room together with all the others. He walked in and sat beside his older brother. The copes nodded.

"Then, now that all of you are here, we can begin" said one of the copes.

"We have find…"

**End Of Chapter 9**

Yeah, I'm mean! But here comes a update. Maybe I will continure right away or later this week!

See you next time and hope you still are with me to the end!


End file.
